


By the Time You Read This (I'll Be Gone)

by karrenia_rune



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Luna Sky</p>
    </blockquote>





	By the Time You Read This (I'll Be Gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/gifts).



> Written for Luna Sky

 

 

Disclaimer: Voltron: Lion Force and all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment, they are not mine. Written as a Stocking Stuffer for lunasky's request in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge.

"By the Time You Read This (I'll Be Gone) by Karen

To whom it may concern. 

Sven looked down at those stark black letters he had written down on the blank page and considered either scratching them out or barring that snatching up the paper and crumbling into a wad and throwing it away. He hated saying goodbye especially in person and while he had long ago wrestled with the decision and figured that he could live with it, he also knew that others would never understand. Saying goodbye this way, somehow made it easier. 

In the back corner of his mind he did have to wonder if he was making the right decision, while the team needed him, or rather needed him as the pilot of the blue lion, if one of the overriding factors in his decision to leave the planet and the team stemmed from the fact that he had been replaced as the blue lion's pilot. He would never say so aloud but it was there despite his best efforts to suppress those kinds of feelings. 

He would miss them all but if he was to feel he would truly make something of his life and point to later on and feel proud of it; it was time to go. He had never been the shy or the type to take life as it came, but rather faced it on his own terms. 

Keith would understand; he always did somehow, and as Sven realized that he had managed to get a smear of black ink dabbed across his right cheek and lower lip from where it had been lodged behind his right ear, he muttered aloud. "Somehow Keith always understands, always knows the right things to say; always knew how to handle the varying personalities of the team and how they all gelled together. Guess, that's why he's the leader."

Sven shrugged. Keith would not like his decision to leave and split up the team, and while he would be angry at first he would get over it; the others on the other hand would be an entirely different matter. Hunk was the oldest and in a way the one 

Pidge, even as smart and intelligent as he was, Sven often considered a kid brother that he had never had. Lance, well, Lance, was Lance, and he could make his goodbyes in person but it would be like pulling the plug from a hand-held grenade, for once he got hold of an idea trying to make him let go was much akin to trying to take away a bone from a dog.

Sven had given this decision a lot of thought, spent several sleepless nights agonizing over the pros and cons before realizing that staying on the planet Arus when another world ruler's had asked for help and he could hardly refuse, could he? 

And another thing, it was not as if he were leaving Arus or his friends and teammates in the lurch. After sifting through all of the pros and cons, all of the reasons for and against making the final decision; to stay or go; he realized it was mainly that he had become too emotionally attached to Arus and in particular to Princess Allura. 

Sven heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders in order to loosen up the tense muscles of his shoulders and lower back. He had made his decision, it was high time he finish tying up loose ends and leave or he was never going to go through with it. With in mind he reached up to remove the pen from behind his right ear and with a fresh sheet of paper from the pile on his desk and began to write: 

"I don't know if this can adequately explain everything that has been going on with me, but I have to leave, and do not anticipate that it will be goodbye forever, but I must go and help where help is needed. You all have been the best friends a guy could ever ask for, saved my life on more than one occasion even when it no longer mattered that we keep score. Although, now that I think about it Hank probably has an official tally sheet tucked away somewhere, but that really is not important right now. I am leaving Arus and I wanted to say goodbye."

Sven sighed and set down the pen in order to free up his hands and rub some of the tension from his temples and then wondered whether or not he would leave the letter with Coren to give to his friends once he left the planet or just leave it in their quarters in a sport where they would be sure to find it.

"Either way," muttered Sven aloud, adding, "By the time you read this..... I'll be gone....." 

 


End file.
